


Get Better

by SimplyShiori



Series: Kuroko no Basuke Drabble and Shorts [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShiori/pseuds/SimplyShiori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami is sick so Aomine takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Better

**Author's Note:**

> I feel sick and shitty so I made Kagami feel that way too. I can't think straight honestly, so this is what um borderline rambles, no sequence...does that make it plotless? Ugh, I don't know. Every-Other-Day Story #13.

Aomine sighs softly as he oh-so carefully removes the damp cloth from his boyfriend's head, slightly fearful of the way his fingers brush against wet red locks.  
It isn't often for Kagami to be so under the weather, usually he kicks whatever it is before Aomine even notices, but not this time, no, right now Kagami is in bed, face flushed, breathing ragged, and sleeping with a very active fever. Aomine doesn't know how it happened, how Kagami became so sick but the minute he found out, he rushed to his side and has yet to leave it. " _What about school Dai-chan?_ " Momoi had asked him yesterday, Sunday, as she came to visit them; Aomine has been there for a day and a half now. Pouring a cup of water, Aomine grunts, " _I don't care about school._ " She could have easily argued against him but there wouldn't be a point. She could read between his words so well at this point, _Nothing matters but Kagami._

_____

Kagami stirs just a bit, shifting to his side, crawling into the fetal position, shaking as if he's freezing. Aomine sighs again as he takes a third comforter and drapes it over the sweating sun-kissed, though pale, teen. It's been at least six hours since Kagami had last awoken. " _Cold_ ," he uttered in a beaten tone before attempting to reach for the bluenette, vision blurry, head swimming, slipping in and out of consciousness. " _I know Kagami, I know,_ ," he responded weakly as he grabbed the soaked hand. " _Don't worry, I'll take care of you._

Kagami looks so frail when he's sick, which is hard to accomplish considering he's a well built first-year who's over six feet tall. Aomine has always been taller than him but he's never felt so big that he could potentially crush Kagami but that's exactly how he feels now. Feels that if he presses too hard Kagami would shatter underneath his touch. If he talked too harshly Kagami would crack. If he moved too quickly Kagami would break. It's scary, seeing the usually robust and over zealous teen so down.  
He watches as Kagami settles, heading back to a completely unconscious state, and leans forward. A light press of lips to a wet temple is what he leaves before standing, time to make Kagami some soup.

**Author's Note:**

> Aomine dots on Kagami like how my daughter tries to dot on me. I'm going to bed now, my head is killing me.


End file.
